La confusion del duelista
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Yugi ya ha derrotado a Marik,pero aun asi el duelista aun tiene un reto que tendra que resolver sin ayuda de nadie.El misterio de su corazon.Es un Tea+Yugi o Teyugi


El corazon confuso del duelista  
  
Ya habia pasado cierto tiempo desde que el duelista Yugimoto,ayudado por el espiritu que vivia en su puzzles milenario,derrotara al traidor Marik,pero aun tras haberlo derrotado,su vida no era tan normal como antes.De acuerdo,habia resuelto el misterio del antiguo Egipto y del puzzle milenario pero aun habia algo que le preocupaba.  
  
Yugi(soñando):No,no te vayas por favor,te necesito a mi lado,no me dejes solo,vuelve conmigo,por favor,por favor  
  
Voz femenina de sueño:Dejame en paz no quiero verte mas,te odio Yugimoto,te odio  
  
Yugi:No por favor,vuelve,vuelve....  
  
-FIN DEL SUEÑO-  
  
Un chico pelirrojo con mechones rubios despertaba de un sueño,empapado en sudor.Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su mazo de cartas y luego a las fotos de sus amigos Joey,Tristan y,finalmente,ella,la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado,aun cuando sus mejores amigos Joey y Tristan todavia abusaban de el por su personalidad debil.Ella,la que lo ayudo a descubrir el misterio oculto en su puzzle.Ella,la chica que lucho por el aun cuando habia perdido toda esperanza.Yugi cogio la foto de su amiga y la miro durante un tiempo y,tras suspirar un nombre,vuelve a su cama.  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
Yugi:Buenos dias ,Yami  
  
Yami:Hola,Yugi,que tal estas hoy?  
  
Yugi:Bueno,pues bien Yami por que lo dices?  
  
Yami:Estas sudando  
  
Yugi al darse cuenta de ese ''pequeño'' detalle se sonroja y sale como puede de su apuro  
  
Yugi:Pues es que he tenido una pesadilla  
  
Yami:Como quieras Yugi ,pero deberias serme mas sincero  
  
Yugi:A que te refieres,Yami?  
  
Yami:Hablas en sueños  
  
Al oir esto Yugi se sonroja y ,visiblemente nervioso, se pone su puzzle en el cuello,apresuradamente  
  
Yugi:Vuelve al puzzle ,Yami  
  
Yami:Esta bien ,Yugi,pero no te avergüences,todos nos enamoramos,incluso yo he estado enamorado  
  
Yugi baja al comedor aun algo sonrojado  
  
Abuelo:Buenos dias Yugi,que tal estas hoy?  
  
Yugi:Bien,abuelo  
  
Abuelo(Mirando inquisidoramente):Estas seguro Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Si,abuelo   
  
Abuelo:Yugi,hoy no tenias colegio?  
  
Yugi(mirando el reloj):Es cierto,voy a llegar tarde,adios!!  
  
Yugi se va corriendo del comedor  
  
Abuelo:Espera,Yugi y el...  
  
Se oye un portazo  
  
Abuelo:Y el desayuno?(suspiro)Este chico nunca cambiara  
  
Yugi llega al colegio y oye a Tea llamarle   
  
Tea:Hey,Yugi!!  
  
Le saludaba como siempre,tan encantadora,tan alegremente,realmente,el verla hacia a Yugi olvidar todas sus penas.  
  
Tea(moviendo la mano delante de la cara de Yugi):Yugi,Yugi,te estoy hablando   
  
Yugi:Eh,ah,perdona(Yugi mira a Tea con una cara muy tierna y nota como se sonroja ligeramente)  
  
Tea(aun algo sonrojada):Bueno,entramos?  
  
Yami:''Vaya,parece que ambos sienten algo por el otro,sera mejor que actue pronto,despues del colegio''  
  
El resto del dia Yugi se lo paso mirando discretamente a su amiga Tea,sin saber a que se refirio Yami cuando dijo''Estas enamorado''  
  
Yugi:''No,no puede ser,es una amiga,por que me siento tan confuso?''  
  
Profesor:Señor Yugimoto,seria tan amable de venir a resolver este problemas de una vez?  
  
Yugi(despertando):Ah,si disculpeme señor no prestaba atencion  
  
Tea(mirando con preocupacion a Yugi):''Definitivamente,hoy esta muy raro,siempre ha sido muy aplicado,pero hoy se ha pasado la clase inmerso en si mismo,tendre que averiguar lo que pasa''  
  
A la salida Yugi conversaba con Joey sobre el duelo de monstruos  
  
Joey:Te digo que puedo vencerte Yugi   
  
Yugi:Bueno,luego podriamos echar un duelo entre amigos,pero lo tienes dificil  
  
Joey(Frotando la cabeza de Yugi con el puño):Seras arrogante luego veras  
  
Tea los observaba como esperando algo  
  
Tristan:Eh,Joey...  
  
Joey:Que te pasa ahora Tristan?  
  
Tristan(susurrandole a Joey):Mejor vamonos  
  
Joey:Pero por que?  
  
Tristan miro de reojo a Tea y Joey lo entendio  
  
Joey:Espera,Yugi ahora tengo que irme a ver a Serenity  
  
Tristan:Si,yo tambien.Hasta luego Yugi   
  
Yugi:Pero chicos...  
  
Tea carraspea un poco y Yugi gira para verla  
  
Yugi:Ah,Tea ,perdona,no sabia que estabas ahi  
  
Tea:Oye Yugi quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa(levantando ligeramente la voz)A SOLAS!!  
  
Joey(escondido tras una esquina):Como diablos nos habra descubierto?  
  
Tristan(Mirandole con cara de resignacion):Ya te dije que no era buena idea esconderse aqui,bueno,voy a ver a Serenity  
  
Joey:Pero,Tristan...  
  
Tristan:Joey,cuantas veces ha pedido Tea hablar a solas con Yugi?  
  
Joey:Pero(como si de repente hubiera despertado)ahhh,entonces,tu crees que...???  
  
Tristan afirmo con la cabeza  
  
Joey:Vale,Tea,tu ganas nos vamos.Se fuerte,Yugi  
  
Yugi:Pero a que te refieres?  
  
Tristan:Animo,chico!  
  
Yugi:Pero..  
  
Tristan y Joey se van en la moto de aquel y a Yugi le cae una gota por la cabeza  
  
Yugi:Bueno,Tea que querias decirme?  
  
Tea(mirandolo fraternalmente,con cierto toque de preocupacion):Yugi,hoy no has estado muy centrado en clase,¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?  
  
Dios,pues claro que queria decirle algo,pero estaba confundido y realmente no sabia lo que queria   
  
Yugi:No,seguro  
  
Tea:Bueno,pero ya sabes que,para lo que quieras,aqui me tienes  
  
Yugi:Gracias,Tea,eres muy buena  
  
Tea y Yugi se quedan mirando fijamente de frente y por un momento perdieron el control,Tea acerco su cara lentamente a la suya y Yugi parecia no poder controlar sus propias emociones,podia oler la esencia de Tea,estaban apenas a unos centimetros el uno del otro,sentia su aliento y por un momento ocurrio..  
  
Ocurrio,sus labios se rozaban levemente,Tea tenia los ojos cerrados y Yugi,cuando se percato de lo que ocurria,cerro los suyos tambien.Pero entonces parecio que volvieron a la realidad y,sonrojados ambos,  
  
se alejaron un poco.  
  
Tea:B..bueno,Yugi,m..me voy.A,adios  
  
Yugi se quedo congelado un momento,como si no creyera lo que acababa de ocurrir¿Realmente se habian besado?Se sorprendio a si mismo,como si otro hubiera ocupado su lugar y no fuera el  
  
Yugi:Yami,tu has hecho eso?  
  
Yami(riendo un poco):Bueno,tu querias hacerlo,no?Pero,no,eso,Yugi,no he sido yo sino que tu mismo has sacado el valor de tu corazon.  
  
Yugi:Bueno,mejor volvamos a casa   
  
La accion se transporta a Tea:  
  
Tea:''Que me paso?Seguramente habre quedado como una estupida,el es mi amigo,solo mi amigo,seguramente el no me querra como nada mas que su amiga,mañana aclarare las cosas con el,pero aun asi,ese beso...me senti tan bien .Vamos,Tea,centrate''  
  
Tea se queda dormida,pensando  
  
Al dia siguiente,en la puerta del colegio.  
  
Yugi:''Espero que Tea no se haya enfadado''  
  
Chica:Perdona,eres Yugimoto?  
  
Yugi:Si,soy yo ,en que puedo ayudart...  
  
Antes de que Yugi puediera hablar la chica lo beso con pasion,,y por mucho que Yugi intentaba zafarse no pudo,algo lo paralizaba  
  
Tea:''Si lo aclarare todo,hoy mismo,hoy mismo,le dire lo que siento,hoy...''  
  
Entonces,Tea vio a Yugi,siendo besada por la otra chica,y su corazon dio un vuelco,sentia ganas de llorar  
  
Tea(a punto de llorar):Hola,Yugi...perdoname,tengo que irme  
  
Yugi(separando a la chica de el):Tea,esperame,no es lo que crees  
  
Yugi alcanza a Tea y la encuentra llorando  
  
Yugi:Que te pasa,Tea?  
  
Tea(llorando):Que que me pasa,Yugi?me pasa que no es justo,tenia al chico que mas queria justo delante mia y no supe apreciarlo.  
  
Yugi:Tea,yo..  
  
Tea:Dejalo,ve con ella,sera lo mejor yo me ire  
  
Tea se dispone a irse pero el la agarra del brazo  
  
Yugi:Tea,yo te quiero a ti,no lo comprendes?  
  
Tea le da un bofeton a Yugi en la cara  
  
Tea(llorando):No esta bien que juegues asi con mis sentimientos,Yugi,creia ser tu amiga.Te odio Yugimoto  
  
Yugi quedo marcado por lo que le dijo Tea,como podia ser,le habia sido totalmente sicero y solo habia obtenido sufrimiento por ello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo,lloro,lloro como un bebe  
  
El resto de la semana no volvieron a ser iguales,estaban muy distanciados,Joey se percato de ello y trato de hablar con Tea  
  
Joey:Tea,quiero hablar contigo   
  
Tea:De que se trata Joey?  
  
Joey:Es sobre Yugi  
  
Tea:Joey,tengo que irme  
  
Joey:No,Tea,ahi tienes al chico que mas te quiere en el mundo y tu solo le haces el vacio,te parece justo?  
  
Tea:Y a ti te parece justo que el besara a otra chica?  
  
Joey:Que?Ella se abalanzo sobre el,Yugi intento apartarla pero no pudo  
  
Tea:Que?  
  
Joey:Lo que oyes,mira Tea,el no es el mismo sin ti.Es como si hubiera perdido toda razon para vivir  
  
Tea:Vaya,no habia pensado en eso  
  
Joey:Bueno,creo que le debes una disculpa.  
  
Tea:Si,he sido algo injusta.Gracias,Joey  
  
Joey:No importa,pero piensa en hablar con el.  
  
Despues de las clases ,Yugi iba a su casa con el alma en los pies,habia perdido a su mejor amiga por culpa de una desconocida.Y no solo era su mejor amiga sino tambein la persona a la que mas queria   
  
Tea:Yugi!  
  
Que?No podia ser ,lo habia llamado por su nombre  
  
Yugi:Que ocurre,Tea?  
  
Tea lo abrazo,arrodillandose y llorando enfrente suya  
  
Tea(llorando):Perdoname,Yugi,Joey me lo ha dicho todo.  
  
Yugi:No tienes porque disculparte,si no sientes lo mismo lo comprendo  
  
Tea(llorando):No me entiendes,Yugi sin ti no soy yo,tu me completas,sin ti no soy nada.  
  
Yugi:Dsiculpame tu  
  
Tea:Por que?  
  
Yugi:Hay algo que debia hacer pero no hice pero se acabo-Dijo Yugi agarrandola de la cintura  
  
Tea:A que te refieres,que haras?  
  
Yugi:Lo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo  
  
Y la besa en los labios,ella cierra los ojos y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad escapa de sus ojos.El,su mejor amigo,la estaba besando,se sentia en el cielo.Por fin habia sacado el valor para decirselo.  
  
Yugi(susurrandole suavemente en el oido):Te amo,Tea,perdoname por ocultartelo  
  
Tea(poniendole un dedo en los labios):Shhh,yo tambien te amo,Yugi me haces la chica mas feliz del mundo,por favor,prometeme una cosa  
  
Yugi:Si mi amor?  
  
Tea:Nunca me dejes sola,por favor  
  
Yugi:Tranquila,Tea,jamas podria hacerlo pues no podria vivir sin mi corazon y tu lo eres  
  
Vuelven a besarse.Por fin,el joven duelista aclaro sus sentimientos y completo su destino,estar junto a Tea,su Tea y sabia que nada podria separarlos y que su amor perduraria por los siglos de los siglos.  
  
N.del autor:Bueno,este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh y he decidido hacerlo sobre la mejor pareja a mi parecer,Tea y Yugi,espero que os guste.Mandad reviews,se lo dedico a alguien en quien pense durante toda la obra y que me dio fuerzas para seguir.Muchas gracias,mi amor,esto es para ti.  
  
Love Samuray  
  
P.D:Mandad reviews por favor,se que tiene fallos,pero mejorare con vuestra ayuda,muchas gracias ante todo,pues soy lo que soy gracias a todos vosotros. 


End file.
